


We belong together

by MissSensitive



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Cis Female Trixie Mattel, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Work, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Katya Zamolodchikova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSensitive/pseuds/MissSensitive
Summary: “Sorry again, here is some money, I hope it covers the dry cleaner. XOXO. Katya”
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	We belong together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time publishing something of my autory so I'm a little nervous about this, also english is not my first language so please be kind to me and if I make any mistake don't doubt on correcting me (it's also my first time writing a whole story in english).  
> I would love to hear from you all, so please leave comments telling me what you think of this first chapter and any constructive critisism about this work, my english, the topics (the way I talk about them) and my writing is ALWAYS welcome.  
> I don't have an idea of how many chapters this will have, but it's not going to be so long, cause I prefer writing longer chapters for the upload to be significant and that it makes sense.  
> Hope that you are all safe and taking care of yourselves, I love you all.  
> Please bear with me while I try to stay inspired, and lets just wait for the best and see if I can upload once every two weeks.  
> Bye bye, hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

Trixie had it all, a beautiful house, the career of her dreams and a family with lots of money. She was an only child and was really spoiled by her dad while growing up, and still is. Big doll houses, all the barbies you can imagine and lots of clothes made specially for her. She was always really self conscious about her body, her parents always reminding her that she wasn’t thin, but after university and lots of plus size influencers followed on instagram and youtube, she learned she didn’t have to be thin to be happy, because she was beautiful just the way she was, with her big thighs, her soft tummy, plushy arms, full cheeks and her big and a little saggy from the weight boobs. She had the look she always wanted, or well the one that after years of trying to empoderate herself, didn’t feel wrong with her original fantasy. Focusing on other things like makeup and clothes prooved to be what she needed to find comfort and an aesthetic that she really liked, the Barbie fantasy.  
She studied Literature in college and then decided to start her own novels which were all a success. Soon after her first book, she bought her own apartment, with her own money as a way of trying to gain some sort of independence from her parents. It was a cute apartment with two rooms and lots of windows that adorned the living room with never ending amounts of natural light, a dreamed space for those who lived by day and slept at night.  
Her best friend Kim lived a few blocks away from this new apartment, so it was nice to have her closer, be able to go for brunch with her, to see her more often, share more time together. Kim had a girlfriend named Naomi, but she was not much at Milwaukee because she lived in New York where she worked as a model, but that never seemed to bother either of them. Kim and Naomi knew from the beginning that they both had careers and they wouldn’t see them too often, but their love was stronger, and Trixie admired that.  
The fact was that Trixie had everything, or not “everything” but what she needed and that was enough for her. She didn’t have economic problems, and for her that was it, but she was definitely lacking something that never experienced, love.  
Brunch with Kim is how she met Katya. They were sitting in a booth at the corner of the bar and drinking some mimosas to celebrate Trixie’s new apartment and book success. They talked about everything and nothing really, some gossip of Kim’s work about one of the girls cheating on her boyfriend with some of the models they work with, it was a whole scandal, and it kept Kim and Trixie entertained for the whole duration of the brunch. While Trixie was waiting for her coffee Kim again insisted on Trixie having to get someone to be with, to which Trixie responded with a “Kimberly, can you please stop remembering me that I’m alone. I don’t need no men” said Trixie with a funny voice at the end.  
“I guess, but you may need a woman” responded Kim and Trixie started laughing at Kim’s retort while walking out of the bar with her latte in hand. Out of nowhere a woman collided with her which ended with her coffee on the floor and a stain on her new trousers.  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going! I’m so sorry” the mysterious woman said to her with a heavy russian accent. She was wearing a black skirt with some fishnets underneath, some Dr Martens and a mesh black top with stars embroidered in it.  
“Oh Christ!”exclaimed Trixie because of the hot coffee on her leg which she was fanning with a paper tissue the waiter gave her with the coffee “It’s fine, don’t worry, I…”Trixie made eye contact with the other woman and stopped talking.  
“I’m so sorry, let me buy you another drink and pay for the dry cleaner, please” said the stranger with a look of desperation on her face.  
“Hey, It’s okay, don’t worry, really, there is no need for that, it was just a mistake” Trixie reaffirmed her.  
“No, but please let me at least buy you a new coffee” insisted Katya to which Trixie just nodded and thanked her silently while they walked inside.  
They were alone, Kim leaving on a rush because she had work. Katya ordered Trixie's drink and they both waited while searching for a new topic. “I’m Katya, by the way, and also really sorry” Katya smiled and extended her hand. Trixie could see the concern in the other woman’s face, paired with a faded red lip and a smokey eye that seemed to be asking for some makeup wipe, but made the eye’s of Katya much more blue, or green, or gray, she really didn’t know because they seemed to change color at any chance she looked at them. She immediately meeted Katya’s hand “Trixie, nice to meet you. Where were you going in such a rush?” asked out of curiosity. “Oh! Nowhere really, I’m just a really enthusiastic walker and have zero capacity to walk and watch where I’m going” awkwardly smiled Katya and lifted her shoulders as a sign of not knowing what more to say because there wasn’t really an excuse for her distraction.  
“Hey, it’s fine, I totally get it, and working from 9 to 5 everyday must be quite consuming” Trixie commented while grabbing her new drink that was being handed to her.  
“Hey, wait a minute, I will go to the toilet to grab you some tissues to wipe better that stain” said Katya while going into the toilet’s direction. Trixie smiled and thanked her, and grabbed her phone from her purse and saw a text of Kim that said “She cute, ask her number”. Trixie laughed at her friend’s advice but decided that Katya really was cute and that she wanted to see her again.  
Katya came back from the toilet “I really have to go, I’m sorry again for your trousers and your coffee. Hope we see eachother again”, she handed Trixie a few crumpled napkins, gave her a quick hug and like a flash she left in a rush, as everything else she did. Trixie put her phone on the pocket of her jacket and started walking. After a few blocks she decided to call Kim and tell her about her failed flirting, but when she went to grab it, there was something else, she took it out and there was money and a little note written in pen on a toilet tissue that said “Sorry again, here is some money, I hope it covers the dry cleaner. XOXO. Katya” and a little faded kiss at the end that Katya seemed to use as a signature. Trixie smiled with the note in hand and walked all the way home reading it over and over again.

Well, the thing about Katya is that Trixie couldn’t stop thinking about her, her green-blue-grey eyes and high cheekbones. She dreamed of her, about kissing her bright red lips and tasting lipstick, coffee and cigarettes. She knew that she must taste like that because she was able to smell the smoke in Katya's natural scent while waiting for her new coffee that day.  
She has always loved women and her parents didn’t seemed too faced when she came home one day from school at the age of 12 crying because some of her classmates said that liking girls was a sin and that she was going to hell. Her parents sat her down and explained to her that it wasn’t a sin but that she should keep it for herself because there were lots of people that wouldn’t like that. Later she found out that they were really trying to keep their reputation clean from a “lesbian daugther” in order to not be excluded from their high class group of friends.  
After the first encounter with Katya, she started going everyday to the coffee shop, sitting by the window in orden to see if she would walk by. Kim also decided to help this cause and tried searching for her on instagram, twitter or facebook, but it seemed like the bitch came right up from Trixie’s imagination, which she knew wasn’t true because she had also met Katya that day. After 2 weeks of not finding some way of contacting her, Trixie gave up and stayed at home watching the ceiling not knowing what to do next. She decided that if she wasn’t going to see Katya anymore, she might as well make her a character in her new book that she was just starting. Describing Katya’s look and aesthetic was easy, but creating her personality and making “her Katya” be like that was a whole other story that she decided not to make just yet.  
A month went by and Trixie was still with just little parts of her new book, avoiding anything that had to do with writing Katya’s personality. She didn’t know why it was so difficult, but Katya really existed and she wanted to make her justice for which she should at least know a little bit more about the other woman.  
Weeks went by and Kim asked Trixie to go out for a drink, so they ended up drinking a little too much and Trixie talking nonstop about how much she now wanted a girlfriend. Kim decided that she had enough and took Trixie by the hand and made her way outside to wait for their Uber. In the corner there was a girl standed by the wall of an old building that had the same hair as Katya, because she was actually Katya, so Trixie in all of her drunkenness let go of Kim and went running to the other woman.  
“Hi Katya!” she said in a much louder voice than she thought and scared the shit out of the other girl that was having a cigarette. Katya grabbed her heart in a sign of almost dying of fright while shivering out of cold. “I’m sorry I scared you, but I had to come and say hi” apologised Trixie and searched for her face.  
“Oh lord, I almost die” exclaimed Katya “please don’t do that to me ever again” and grabbed her coat to hold it tighter around herself. She slowly got her breath together and started talking again “Hi Trixie, what are you doing here?” She asked while looking at every direction to see where the girl came from.  
“I’m with Kim, she is right there.” Trixie pointed to her friend. “I wanted to say hi” she repeated “and to ask for your number”. Normal Trixie was bold, but her drunk self was bolder. “I really want to get to know you, you seem like an interesting person”  
Katya smiled a little and handed Trixie her phone, it was kind of old and the screen was broken, Trixie thought it maybe was because of the amount of times that Katya dropped it from rushing out of places. Trixie grabbed it and put her phone and saved it with her name next to a pink heart and a cute little blue ribbon. Trixie handed Katya her phone and Katya saved her contact with her name and red lips. Trixie laughed a little when she saw it, because it really made sense.  
“Well, what are you doing here all alone?” Asked Trixie after a few seconds of having her cellphone back. Katya tensed a little and stay silent for a few minutes and then started answering “Oh! I was just waiting for some friends and...” and when she was about to continue Kim’s voice came from behind telling Trixie to come back because their Uber was there. Trixie smiled and apologised for having to leave, so she got closer to Katya’s ear and whispered “Thank you for the dry cleaner, you really didn’t have to, but I really appreciate it” and then kissed her goodbye on the cheek. Katya seemed like she was out of air, and Trixie smiled to herself while she walked away because she got what she wanted, Katya’s number and to see her beautiful blushed face.


End file.
